


collected shorts

by fabeld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabeld/pseuds/fabeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fiction previously posted on Dreamwidth threads, Tumblr, etc. </p><p>So far:<br/>01: only we can understand (wanda & clint, T)<br/>02: hands, tongue, teeth (wanda/natasha, E)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. only we can understand (wanda & clint)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **written for the prompt:** after aos, [wanda] goes to clint's farm and they bond over mind fuckery

Clint’s head lolls off the foot of her bed, knees up and bare feet sinking into the mattress as he grabs Wanda’s wrist. “Go ahead,” he says, pressing two delicate fingers to his temple, “I want you to take a look.”

Silence hums through the Barton household. Laura’s taken the kids to the park, leaving Wanda and Clint an hour to work through the cobwebs and splinters left in Ultron’s wake. Pietro’s memory is buried deep, a tree with ancient roots wrapped around her ribcage, hard enough to crack through bone but Clint’s there to be her barrier, her savior, keeping her together in one piece.

“Are you sure?” Wanda says, one delicate finger tapping against Clint’s skin. 

He shuts his eyes, traps his breath in his chest and nods. “Go for it.”

Red wisps slip easily into Clint’s temple, swimming, spinning, traveling to his brain. Unconsciously Clint leads her to a memory, the shape and feel of a black hole. 

She chokes on his lack of agency, on the feeling of being cemented inside his own body, unable to control his tongue or limbs. She feels his palms and teeth and jaw itching with rage, a caged animal desperate for autonomy as his body bites and kicks and scratches at Natasha, angling for a kill. His memory grows teeth and lungs, his conscience fighting back, screaming, _Don’t kill her_ , begging, _Please don’t hurt her_.

There’s a flash of steel and Wanda’s knocked out of his head. Her own rests against her mattress, knees drawn up to her chest, feet curled against the floor. Clint turns to her, his gaze upside down, and when she blinks something wet curls down her cheek.

“I didn’t — I didn’t know it would be — that controlling someone is like —” She isn’t hysterical but there are enough tears in her throat to block the rest of her words. 

A few more tears escape and Clint’s expression softens, his torso and legs swinging until he’s sitting beside her, one arm thrown around her shoulder, knees and thighs pressed against one another.

“Hey,” he says, “it’s alright. I didn’t show you to make you feel guilty. I wanted,” he pauses, “I wanted you to know that you’re not the only one who’s been through some shit. And you and me? We’re gonna get through this.”

Wanda wipes her tears and presses her forehead against his shoulder. Clint’s fingers are warm against her arm, curled in her skin. 

“Alright,” she says, sniffing. “Together.”


	2. hands, tongue, teeth (wanda/natasha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **written for the prompt:** consensual mindfucking as they are physically fucking

Wanda hooks her hands beneath Natasha’s knees, pushing her thighs up on either side of her head as Wanda’s tongue snakes between her lips. She hums, low and long, the sound vibrating against her throat and mouth, tiny tremors dancing across Natasha’s clit. She’s wet enough for Wanda to lick long and slow, her taste swelling in her mouth.

Natasha grips a messy knot of Wanda’s hair, fingers tangling in long, dark strands as three sets of hands roam over her body. Two palms to roll against her nipples, pinks buds hardening beneath them, two to stroke the expanse of her torso, and two to run along the curve of her lips and cheeks, Natasha’s tongue and teeth nipping at phantom fingers.

Aside from Wanda’s tongue dipping low towards Natasha’s cunt, and her hands pushing Natasha’s thighs further apart, it’s all an illusion; but Wanda’s skilled enough to let Natasha feel the weight of her phantom fingers, slipping deep inside her mouth, as Wanda’s tongue pushes forward and she licks from the inside.


End file.
